


Subtlety

by mrsvc



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc





	Subtlety

_ **Fic: Subtlety (A Spock/Uhura STXI fanfic)** _

Title: Subtlety  
Author: MrsVC  
WC: 422  
Spoilers: Yeah, the movie, I guess.   
AN: First Star Trek fanfic....that is why it is F-locked. Also, this was totally inspired by the eye twitch Quinto does when Spock gets mad at the Council which, once again, proves that Quinto &gt; All.

Jim Kirk was too blunt; that was his largest detractor. She didn't like the way he wore his rebellion and smug confidence in his eyes. She didn't like how his emotions painted over his face with every change. She found his unrestrained heart amusing to watch, but not something she could love.

No, she loved subtlety. Her interest in languages grew from a love of subtlety. She loved realizing the slight tonal differences between two alien tongues and noticing the slightest tittle in a radical that made the difference between a docket of peace or war.

Her love of subtlety permeated every part of her life; the man she loved was a man of subtlety. He was a man who had stitched his heart in the far, dark recesses of his chest, hiding it from all. He commanded his mind to make all the decisions, to disregard the heart for all its illogical sentimentality. But she could see when his heart was winning.

She could see the way his eye lid would twitch with suppressed anger.

She noticed the way he would fleck his voice with smallest intonation of emotion.

She could see how his hands would tremor before he clasped them behind his back.

Her eyes could measure the compression of his back to know when his burdens were too heavy for his heart to hide.

She saw the way he would turn his body ever so slightly to face her and how he dipped his head to make them equals.

And when he kissed her, it was with soft, gentle caresses of his lips. He would brush her skin and tease the very nerve endings of her flesh. His hands would be light upon her hips, fingers swaying over the fabric of her skirt.

She loved the last moment of their love-making when his heart would take over, when she could feel the rugged human blood coursing through his veins like fire and she swore his heart beat the tattoo of her name against her breast; how the last thing to pass his lips was the softest whisper of her name, free of the check of a Vulcan mind. She loved how she could see his mind take over again and know that she was the only woman in the universe who could see all his subtleties and appreciate his complexities

Because she was a woman of subtlety.


End file.
